My story
by Babygirl4779
Summary: a girl gets lost in the woods. Will she find her way home or will she find her soul mate. not done yet help please. this is my first fanfiction so be nice and r&r


My story

I was running and running I didn't know where I was going all I knew was I had to get away all I saw was green. I stopped when I seen an opening in the woods. The clearing was beautiful it had a crystal clear river running the side of it I walked over to it and put my hands in it was so cold I put it to my lips and drank some it was really good. The grass looked so soft I wanted to lay down in it and roll around. There was a meadow filled with every flower you and think of. I walked over to it and picked up one, which was a yellow rose and smelled it. It smelled as sweet as sugar. Just then I realized how hungry I was I looked around to see if there was any food around my eyes fell on a bush of blackberries. My mouth watered as I looked at them slowly I walked over to it and got a big hand full and stuffed them in my mouth. They were really sweet and some where sour. i sent the rest of the day building me a small shelter with the wood I found on ground around in the woods tying them with the vines that were hanging from the tree that sat along the river bank. I didn't know where I was or what time it was all I know is that it's getting dark. Before the sun went completely down I took off the backpack I was wearing and opened it there was a few of my favorite things like my flute, a pencil, a notebook and a bottle of water. I put my flute together and began to play a song that I memorized called Toccata for Band by Frank Erikson. It was really fun but it got to dark to see to I put it back away and got ready for bed.

Three Years Later

I woke up to see a huge white and grey jaguar. I screamed and they jumped back. They were just staring at me one had ice blue eyes with a slit hint of red and the other had dark brown almost black eyes with the same hit of red. I know I should have been afraid but I wasn't. The white one looked really tried I looked at it "nice jaguar" I said to it. I looked at it in the eyes and it looked dominate in a way.

"Follow me" I said to it and walk over to my home "Lay down" it did as I said and in minutes later it was asleep.

Inside the pack mind

Elly- Zack you check north, Kyle check south, Chris check east and ill check west now go. I said in my alpha voice.

Zack- You got it man

Kyle- Okk

Chris- Whatever

Elly- What's your problem

Chris- nothing

End of pack mind

They ran off to do what is said. A few hours passed and everything was fine. The sun was about to come up and I was just about to phase back to human when Zack caught my attention.

Zack- Elly! Get over her now!

Elly- Ok Im on my way

Inside his mind I seen the meadow that I used to come to when I was little and I seen a girl. She looked so scared and instantly all I wanted to do was protect her from any harm. Her aura was mixed with any different colors which meant that she was lost in the woods and in life. She needed to meet Emily; our Indian witch that I think will help she find her way.

Elly- im going to take her to Emily's house, stay here and phase back to human.

Zack- alright and do what while you're gone?

Elly- rest, regain your muscle and eat I see there are some fruit and some meat. I'll get her more when we come back.

Then I was feeling really tried and im guessing the girl seen that and said "Follow me" and I did she lead me a man made tent her voice was like an angel. "Lay down" she said I did as she said as soon as I did I was out like a light.

Zack- Wake up, man,

I jumped up "how long was I out?"

Zack- not long just a few hours,

I started to walk over to her but turned around and motioned for her to follow me she did.

Zack- I have a question

Elly- What's that?

Zack- why do you care about this girl so much?

Elly- I don't know I just feel this feeling that I need to protect her.

Zack- Oh! My! God! Man!

Elly- what?

Zack- I think you imprinted on this girl

Elly- no way! I'll ask Emily about it.

God this girl was Hot she looked about 16 or 17 years old. She had dark almost black hair with bright blue highlights. She had an amazing body curves in all the right places. She had a body of a runner and every girl would die for. Her legs were long and seemed never ending. We walked for about ten minutes when we came to the cottage house that I grew up in. I smiled when I heard her gasp.

S.P.O.V

Oh. My. God was I could say about how beautiful the little cottage that stood in front of me. It was a shade of blue that I loved. I walked up into the house, the white wolf disappeared somewhere in the woods.


End file.
